freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Lora
Introduction Lora is a young Gexurs her age unknown but looks like a child with ear and tail for most of the time. Most of the time Lora acts like a normal child save for her animal traits. She enjoys being near those she trust and will run when those she dislike is nearby. Lora can fight however due to still being young for her race her powers are not all the way mutured. Appearance Lora for the most part looks like a young child wearing a dress. She also has fox/cat ears and a tail. When she is in teen form she still has fox/cat ears and tail but is dressed in a shirt and pants. Personality Lora for the most point is a kind girl, Though when she gets scared she tends to hide behind things or attack those that are trying to harm her. She enjoys playing games and really likes playing pranks. Lora personality is also innocent like a child would be. Though she doesn't seem to notice her attuide isn't what it should be. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Lora was taught hand to hand fighting by the dojo on her island. And when she was captured by the mariens she was taught different hand to hand fighting by ruthless marines. Though being beating many times Lora tired to learn on her own without using what they taught her, Physical Strength When Lora is in her child form her strength isn't all that good unless she is very angry. Though when she is in her teen/adult form Lora can lift boulders with ease and punch a hole in a wall. Though unknown if it's due to being experimented on or due to her race. Also Lora doesn't brag about it nor doesn't she mind what others think of her due to looking weak. Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit/Secret power Lora is a young Gexurs and due to that she is able turn into in a fox/cat. She is unable to remain in human form and always has fox tail and ears. Also due to that the World Government had taken her and experimented on her for many years. After escaping Lora gained wings to fly. Relationships Crew Does your character have friends or a group of friends Family It is unknown to who Lora's family is. Allies/ Friends Enemies People your character can't wait to defect Other People who your character met that are so so History Lora was born on Water Lily Island, After years Lora was taking from her home island and experimented on for years. After escaping Lora started to jump island to island hiding from everyone. One island she met Lain and on another one after getting hurt badly she met Sally though she fought tooth and nail until being knocked out by Sally's sleep darts. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female